A Little Gift )
by Boredotaku6
Summary: Misaki bieng UwU


'Misaki, I'm home'

Takumi spoke after he had just come back from work. He was so tired that all he wanted to do now was snuggle up close to his lovely wife and sleep in her embrace or embrace her and sleep, anything would be blissful.

'Misaki?'

Calling out for her one more time, he hanged his coat on the rack and proceeded towards their room, guessing that she was already tucked in. He swooned while walking to their room at the thought of Misaki warmly welcoming him with a hug or better yet a kiss which would wipe away all his stress and tension that work had caused him today.

He had turned into a lump, jiggling on his way at the fantasies he had created of his precious misa-chan~

"Would you like to take a bath or maybe you would like to eat dinner or maybe

(Misaki seductively rolling his tie around her fingers) you would like me"

He blushed and squealed like a teen and finally arrived at his destination which seemed like it took hours to reach. He swung open the doors and jumped in with his eyes closed saying a long, 'misaaaaa-chaaaaaan~' he awaited for a cute wife to get into his arms but feeling nothing he opened his eyes a bit disappointed that he didn't receive a warm hug.

But when he opened his eyes, the scenery that awaited him was like heaven. His eyes shot open at such a heavenly, blissful eye-candy. He saw Misaki in red hot lacy 'lingerie' and she was laying on the bed. It was like he short circuited as fumes started to come out.

He rubbed his eyes as to be sure that wasn't dreaming and surprisingly he wasn't, she really was laying on the bed while wearing a hot set of lingerie. She sat up and looked at him with seductive eyes and said with an even more seductive tone,

'Welcome home, ta-ku-mi. How would you like me this evening, would you like me to take charge or maybe you would like me tied up, if so I have a bondage set ordered just for the occasion. What would it be ta-ku-mi'

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she really saying that? He closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards her, slightly doubting that she was a ghost waiting to devour him. He stood next to her as she got on her knees on the bed as so to level herself to him.

'Why do you look so surprised, takumi?'

She said with a bright smile,

'You see, I was just thinking that we don't get to spend much time together and when I finally come home it's just you 24-7 on your job and you usually come home really tired,..'

Now she was looking down, a slight pink blush spread across her face while she entangled her fingers. It was only now that he had noticed that she had painted her lips with an oh-so faint colored light pink lipstick, barely noticeable but it gave her lips an irresistible shine. She continued, as she looked up again with shimmering eyes,

'So I though, that maybe, we could...make this night special...'

She didn't know what else to say as at this point she was out of words. She was sure that he had got the idea but still she decided to say it loud with a little strength she had left. She opened her mouth, and the second she did, she found a pair of lips atop of hers.

It was a brief kiss but sweet enough to put her in a little bit of daze, but she recovered quickly as she found two emerald orbs staring at her with love, passion, lust and longing. He smiled sweetly at her,

'I understand Misaki, '

Now a smirk playing on his lips, which sent chills down misaki's spine, getting a slight hint of what was coming at her.

'And as for your offers, I would rather have you tied up, mi-sa-chaan~'

She blushed, though she had said that herself, hearing him say it was somehow just...it sent her heart into a frenzy.

'Oh and thank you for making my fantasies come to life.'

"What fantasies?"

She asked with a raised brow and he only chuckled and silenced her with a deep kiss, between which she smiled and mumbled 'idiot'. He was glad to have such a wife and this was surely a great way for him to forget his tension.

~time skip~

'Misa-chan~ why don't you do this for me everyday'

'Sh-shut up idiot'

He chuckled and hugged her wife close to him. Finally snuggling with her and drifting off to sleep, being glad that tomorrow was Sunday.

**_~boredotaku_**


End file.
